


Something Wicked

by LdyAnne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyAnne/pseuds/LdyAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped with an injured Sheppard, McKay learns a lesson about carnivals and Ferris Wheels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

"Come on, Sheppard, stay with me," Rodney pleaded as he pulled his friend's body a little closer.

Sheppard moaned. It was a pitiful sound, low and breathy, struggling weakly to get away from the hands of his tormentor.

"Oh, no you don't," Rodney held on, hating that he was hurting the man, but there was nowhere for him to go. It was a shitty little cell, that shouldn't even be called that, just a dirt floor with four walls and a window set way up high on a shitty planet that had nothing to recommend it. It had no technology, it had no friendly natives. What it had was a shit load of those flyers that the Genii had distributed to every fucking planet and then forgot to tell anyone that the Lanteans were no longer public enemy number one. There were times that Rodney just wanted to bomb the Genii out of existence for everything that they had done to him and his.

Sheppard stirred in his arms and might have said, "Rodney..."

"It's okay..." Rodney rushed to reassure him in case this was the time that Sheppard was going to wake up. "We're okay... I think Teyla and Ronon got to the gate. They'll come back with help." Rodney hoped. It was also just hope that Teyla and Ronon got back to the gate, he didn't really know. They'd been taken too fast. It wasn't like they'd expected the people of MX2-499 to take one look at them and then fall on them before Sheppard could even start the 'Hey, my name is Colonel John Sheppard and we come in peace' spiel.

The place was pitifully poor and they'd gotten one look at Sheppard and McKay and decided that the gods had finally looked upon them favorably. They'd had the two of them down on the ground before Rodney had even known what was happening. Rodney hadn't put up much of a fight; he hadn't even seen it coming. But Sheppard wasn't going for it, no way. He fought them tooth and nail, trying to give Teyla and Ronon the best chance possible to escape. Which from Rodney's angle, the people hadn't been interested in Teyla and Ronon because they didn't have a bunch of pretty pictures with their names and faces on them.

So now they sat in a cell in some fucked up world waiting for the Genii to call back and say, "Hey, we changed our mind about those two, we don't want them after all." What would happen to them then, Rodney didn't have a clue. Nothing good he was sure.

In the meantime, Sheppard hadn't woke up since they'd been thrown in their cell and it worried the hell out of Rodney. He'd tried to check for injuries, but in the darkness the most he could tell was that it was bad.

Sheppard stirred again and then Rodney felt the colonel's breath hitch, "McKay?" he asked, his voice shaky and raspy.

"You awake?" Rodney asked. He knew it was selfish to wish the man awake. At least asleep (unconscious) he would escape the miseries of their current situation. But Rodney didn't like being left alone to plan an impossible escape. As if escape was even a possibility. Even if he could get out of their prison, he didn't think Sheppard was in any shape to do any escaping.

"I think so," Sheppard breathed out. "Where are we?"

"Didn't you recognize the accommodations, Colonel?" Rodney snorted. "We're in the Ritz. The best this place has to offer. Seems we're to be the guests of the good people of MX2-499 until they find out that the Genii don't want us anymore. After that... well, your guess is as good as mine."

"Teyla and Ronon get away?" Sheppard tried to move away and moaned at his mistake.

"Don't move," Rodney told him crossly. "And yes..., maybe..., I don't know." He tightened the arm he had around Sheppard.

Sheppard hissed, "Ribs," was all he said.

Rodney loosened his hold only marginally, "Sorry," he whispered back.

There was silence between the two of them for awhile with Sheppard curled into Rodney's side where Rodney had manhandled him when they'd been thrown into their cell. The place was damn cold and all they'd been left was their t-shirts and boxers, the natives obviously afraid they would fashion weapons out of their clothes. They'd even taken their shoes. Body heat was the only thing Rodney could think to do to help Sheppard without any form of first aid kit in sight, so he'd pressed their bodies together and held on to him.

"I hate this shit," Sheppard finally whispered into the darkness. He had relaxed into Rodney's body and it was sheer torture for Rodney. It was at once so much more than he had ever thought to have from John Sheppard and at the same time not nearly enough. "When we get out of here we are going on a vacation."

Rodney liked that at least Sheppard was thinking positively.

"I'm so glad you think you have time to take a vacation, Colonel, but my minions would blow up the city if I'm gone for more than..."

"Give it a rest, McKay," Sheppard cut him off. "We'll leave orders that they're not to blow up anything until you get back."

Rodney huffed out an amused breath. "Good luck with that."

"You are taking a vacation with me and we're going to go someplace where the people don't want to kill us or suck the life out of us or offer us as a sacrifice to the rain gods for good crops."

Despite himself, Rodney couldn't help but be pleased that Sheppard wanted to go on vacation with him. "And where, pray tell are we going to find a place like that?" he asked, trying his best not to sound interested.

"I want to take you to a carnival," Sheppard said with every evidence of being sincere.

Rodney snorted, "I think you have a concussion in amongst all those injuries, Sheppard, I thought you said you wanted to go to a carnival."

Rodney felt Sheppard stir, panting a little at the pain the movement caused. He thought Sheppard must be staring up at him with one eyebrow raised sardonically, "Hey, I love carnivals. What's not to love?"

"Oh, please, they're just a waste of time and money."

"Rodney," Sheppard's voice in the darkness was quiet, "have you ever been to a carnival?"

The lie was on Rodney's tongue, _of course he'd been to a stupid carnival_ , but Sheppard was pressed into his side, one hand had found its way under Rodney's shirt and was resting warm against Rodney's skin and he couldn't do it. "No," he answered.

"Well, that explains a lot," Sheppard said.

"Hey, genius here," Rodney snapped, stung, "I didn't have time for the idiotic things other kids did. I had to study if I was going to stay ahead. I had to work hard and I didn't have time for all that stupid stuff."

Sheppard's hand moved in a soothing circle, "I didn't mean anything by it," he said. "I just... well I've always thought you must have missed a lot of stuff growing up smart like that. I'd just like to take you to a carnival and show you what you missed is all."

"Missed? What could I have possibly missed?" Rodney huffed out, still a little put out that Sheppard thought he might have missed anything in life by not having gone to a _carnival_.

Sheppard's other hand had found its way around Rodney and had snaked up the back of his t-shirt. Rodney told himself it was so Sheppard could keep his hand warm against the skin of Rodney's back.

"Oh, I don't know, eating your weight in hot dogs and cotton candy? You have had cotton candy, haven't you, McKay?" Rodney heard the teasing in his voice.

"Yes, I have had cotton candy, Colonel, and I'm not sure what's so special about hot dogs. You do know what they're made out of, don't you?" This was their thing, the give and take of their snark. It helped Rodney to feel hope that maybe they would get out of this alive and he'd let Sheppard badger him into going to a carnival.

"Ewww, McKay, you are ruining the mood here," somehow without Rodney even being aware of it, Sheppard had moved up marginally so that his head was now resting on Rodney's shoulder. He could feel the warm puffs of Sheppard's breath against his neck.

"Well, far be it for me to ruin the mood. So, cotton candy and hot dogs, what else does your carnival have to offer?"

"There's the fun house..."

"Oh, please, I can build you one of those on Atlantis."

"Really?" Sheppard managed to infuse that one little word with both incredulity and hopeless wonder. "Cool!"

"What else?" Rodney had to admit, he was beginning to enjoy Sheppard's little fantasy.

"There are cool rides – like the octopus and the tilt-a-whirl and then, if you're really lucky, you can make out at the top of the Ferris Wheel."

Rodney thought he might have stopped breathing. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and asked, "So, anyone in particular that you're kissing up there, Colonel?"

Sheppard huffed a little laugh, "I did take you with me, didn't I, McKay?"

Rodney's mind whirled and he didn't know what to say.

Sheppard poked him in the side, "Breathe, McKay, I'm the injured one here, remember?"

"Just give me a second for my freak out here, Colonel. I'm just trying to take in the fact that I've had a thing for you for years and *now* I find out that you want to make out with me at the top of the Ferris Wheel?"

"Well, it's just never come up before," Sheppard had the nerve to say with a laugh in his voice. If he weren't already injured Rodney might have thought of hurting him severely.

As it was Rodney wanted to kiss him, but he was too afraid of hurting Sheppard more. "Can I have a raincheck on that?" he asked. "Until we get out of this hell hole and I can build you a proper Ferris Wheel?"

Before Sheppard could answer, the door opened and Teyla peered inside. "You are here."

"It's about time," Rodney scowled up at her, hating her just a little for her bad timing, even though he knew they needed to get Sheppard back to Atlantis as soon as possible.

"We came as quickly as we could. We had to go back to Atlantis for help. Are you alright?"

"We're good," Sheppard said, his automatic answer to that question.

"Oh, yes, you're fine, Colonel-I-can't-move-without-a-gurney."

"I will go for help then," Rodney could hear the relief and amusement in her voice. "I have taken care of the guards here; you will be alright until I get back. I will hurry."

Then she was gone again.

"Do we have a date?" Sheppard whispered. "As soon as the doc lets me out of the infirmary, we find the nearest carnival and I'll spring for our ride on the Ferris Wheel."

Rodney felt like he was spinning, his life suddenly expanding to include things he had always thought out of his reach as he pressed his lips to Sheppard's and said, "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 3daychallenge community on LJ for International Whee Day.  
> Thanks to my beta chocolatephysicist. You are the best!


End file.
